A Brief Moment
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: Guys share a lot of things. Underwear shouldn't be one of them. AU, Sora x Riku, Soriku, Sora's POV.


* * *

April Fools, fool! Haha, see I bet my Zelda readers were expecting chapter nine of _Circles_ today. But you didn't get that, now did you!? Instead you're getting a lovely _Kingdom Hearts_, oneshot.

_Kingdom Hearts_ is something that I understand the appeal to, but never really got into it myself until recently. I played the first game for a little bit, but stopped after the camera angles made me dizzy. But after drawing some lovely KH art, I thought I'd try my stab at writing a oneshot. And it's, of all things, YAOI! WOW! And it's written by a GUY! See, this is what happens when I have too many girl readers. Way too many fangirls begging me to write yaoi. I've drawn it, and if that isn't enough, here it is in literature form. Not get off my back already. :p

This is told in Sora's point of view, jes' so you know.

I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_.

* * *

A Brief Moment  
SirJoshizzle

"Hey, man… You got any, uh… extra underwear I can borrow?"

That was what he asked me. No joke. Come on, a question _that_ crazy can't just be made up!

I didn't believe it either when he asked me. I thought it was just some lame-ass joke his friends talked him into doing. I didn't realize he was serious until he asked again.

So how did it happen? How did I go from spending an hour at the gym's swimming pool relaxing to getting asked by a complete _stranger_ if he could borrow a spare pair of underwear?

Well first of all, I went to the pool to, like I said, relax. I've had midterms breathing down my neck the whole week. I've been breaking my back the last couple of days to make it on time to all my club meetings, some of which I had on the same day at the same time… Which I will admit is partially my fault for joining so many; just to get myself in the yearbook as many times as I could. And plus, it's Friday. Finally my chance to just sit back and chill.

About an hour of making laps back and forth the length of the pool and tanning, that's when he came through the gates, bare-chested, tanned and all. Long silver hair falling down his shoulders and back, with long bangs in front of his aqua eyes. Looked around my age, really, maybe give or take a year or two. He was a good few inches taller than me, that much was obvious even from the distance I saw him from. He had a good deal of muscle definition to him, but no real bulging pecs or biceps or anything. His long navy board shorts hung loosely around his waist.

He put his tan towel on a beach chair near the gate he entered from and without hesitation, jumped head first into the deep-end of the pool, a large splash exploding from the epicenter.

A few seconds later, his head poked out, his long hair sticking to his face, back and chest before he rapidly shook his head like a dog, his locks flying in every which direction, water drops visibly splattering onto the pool edge and the surface of the water.

As soon as he was done, he brought a hand from under the water and wiped his face clean, blinking a few times. And the first thing his eyes made contact with… were mine.

Obviously, I had been watching him the whole time. Rather intently, at that. He just didn't notice me until that moment.

We stared at each other for quite a while. Or even just a few seconds. Even I lost track of the time while we were focused on each other. All I know is that the moment ended when he cocked a questioning eyebrow straight up, as if to ask in an accusing voice, "…The _hell _are you looking at?"

When he did that, I quickly jerked my head down, going back to reading the manga in my hands, bringing my knees up to cover my face. I subconsciously ran my hand through my brown hair a few times and combed my fingers through the thick strands, a nervous force of habit that I have. Yeah, that was smooth. That was _real_ smooth.

But from the corner of my eye, I peered just above my knees, only to see that he had gone back to his swimming, as if nothing had even happened. I guess that was my cue to tell myself the same thing.

I'm not gay. I'm _not_, however, ashamed to say when I think a guy looks good or not. And that guy, I'll tell ya, definitely wasn't too bad looking at all. I guess it's just this girl I know, Kairi, rubbing off on me. Her and her crazy self all into reading about guys doing who-knows-what and putting fingers—among other things—into who-knows-where. Even when she has a boyfriend, she's still into that crap.

It was probably another half-hour before I decided I was done. I grabbed my things and headed back into the men's changing room to get back into my clothes.

…..

I walked out of the shower room, a towel wrapped about my waist and another in my hands, drying my hair out and wiping the drops of water on my chest and arms that had yet to evaporate. In my other hand, two small bottles of shampoo and body wash.

There was no one else in the showers with me, and there was no one else in the locker room when I came in. Then again, the pool area wasn't that very crowded to begin with.

I sat down on the bench in front of the locker with my clothes in it and my backpack on the floor. Setting the towel down, I reached into my backpack for the fresh pair of boxers. That was when I heard someone step into the locker room, the heavy door opening and closing with an echo and footsteps following it. I surreptitiously looked over my shoulder to see that it was the guy I saw earlier. The silver-haired dude.

His wet shorts clung to his legs, faintly outlining them. His length was also outlined slightly, moving as he walked. He walked up to a locker a few ways down the left from mine. He pulled his duffle bag and set it on the bench with a clank, taking out from a small pocket his bottles of shampoo and body wash. He adjusted the towel around his neck, cracking his neck a little.

"Hey," he said.

I glanced at him first before completely turning my head towards him. He was staring down at me… He looked a lot more toned up close.

"Watch my stuff for a minute, would ya?" He asked me. He pointed his thumb to his left towards the showers. He wanted me to hold his duffle bag for him while he took a shower.

"…Yeah… Sure," I replied, nodding slightly. He gave me an acknowledging nod and without another word, headed for the showers. Before long, I heard the knobs squeak and the water turn on, the sounds echoing.

I slipped on my boxers underneath my towel, the elastic band around the waist snapping softly against my skin. I undid the towel from my body, folding it nicely and putting it away into my backpack. In turn, I pulled out my jeans and a white button-up dress shirt.

I put the jeans on first, leaving the fly unzipped and the belt undone. I put on my shirt, buttoning it up while leaving a few on top undone. That's when the water from the other room stopped. The knobs squeaked. Wow, he showered fast.

He came in with his towel around his waist, water dripping off his body and his hair. He was shivering visibly, his fists balled up. He put his shampoo and his body wash on the bench with a clank.

I paid him no attention, not wanting anything like what happened at the pool to happen again; he probably thought that I was some freak that was into him or something.

"Are you using that?"

I turned to him with an eyebrow raised. He was pointing to my towel on next to me, the one I used to dry my hair.

"Go ahead," I waved the back of my hand at it. "It's the gym's, anyway."

"Thanks," he nodded, grabbing it in his large hand and wiping his chest off with one hand as another dug through his bag, pulling out his navy jeans.

He reached back inside his duffle, bottles rummaging together as he did so. His hand searched calmly at first, before slowly getting faster, to the point to looking frantic. I raised an eyebrow at him as I pulled up the zipper on my pants. I wondered what he was looking for that caused that look of worry on his face.

He dropped the towel and folded his arms, staring straight down at the zipper of his bag opened wide.

"Shit…" I heard him breathe almost inaudibly.

Through his long hair I saw his eyes glance at me a few times. But I didn't think anything of it as I put my socks back on.

"…Hey, man," he said slowly.

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

"…You got any, uh… extra underwear I can borrow?"

My brow shot up at that. Why would you ask that!? In a _locker room _of all places!? And we're both guys! I know girls share clothes, but I'm willing to bet an arm and leg that even _they_ don't share bras or panties… Was his underwear what he was looking for in there? What, could he not find it or something?

"…What?" I asked incredulously. At first I thought it was a joke, not that he looked like the kind of guy to joke around. And he sure as hell didn't look like a guy who'd ask for something like _underwear_.

"Underwear," he repeated, a blush slowly appearing on his face. God, he didn't look like the kind to do that either. "Briefs, boxers… You got a pair you can lend me?"

Was this guy for real? I wanted to laugh, just because Mr. Badass was asking to borrow another guy's tighty whiteys. But then even if that was the case, he still looked like a badass. The kind who wasn't afraid to beat someone up for laughing at him.

"You forget to pack yours?" I asked curiously, not really expecting a straightforward answer.

"I guess…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, turning to his duffle bag. "I wore my shorts here, and I don't wear underwear when I swim. I was in a hurry when I left, and I'm about to meet my girl after this so we can go out together…"

So I saw earlier when he walked into the room.

"Sorry to come off on you like this man," he chuckled. "But do you?"

I really wanted to help him. The pants he planned to wear out were his jeans, and going commando in jeans doesn't sound too comfortable, especially since he's goin' out on a date.

"Nah," I shook my head with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

He cursed inaudibly under his breath, rubbing his chin and looking down at the floor. "Dammit," he muttered. But he quickly looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "It's cool. Thanks, though…"

And with that, I put my sneakers back on, slung my backpack over my shoulder and picked up the towel I let him use to return it.

"You can leave it, man," he shook his head. "I'll return it for you."

"Oh…" I let go of it slowly. "Thanks."

"No prob," he waved his hand.

As I walked out of the locker room, I stole on last glance at him, noting his clearly distressed frown.

So that's how it happened. Come to think of it, I never did find out how he got out of that predicament…

Oh, wait… Cell phone's ringing.

"Hello? …Oh, hey Kairi," I speak into the microphone, a smile creeping up on my lips at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Sora! Wanna go out tonight?"

"Oh…" I frown slightly. "Thought you were goin' out tonight with your boyfriend. What happened?"

"No, we're still on for tonight. I'm inviting you to come with, though! You can finally get to meet him! We're headed for that new pizza place in Traverse Town."

I contemplate it for a moment, before finally deciding. "Yeah, I'll come. If it's okay with him, of course. Don't wanna intrude or anything…"

"Yeah, he's fine with it. I talked to him first. He'll meet us there."

I raise my eyebrow at that. "Oh, he's not picking you up?"

"Yeah. He said, 'I'll meet you and your friend there in a few'," she replies, deepening her voice to mimic him. "He had to stop by his house first. The funniest thing happened to him…" I hear her giggle softly. "…He went swimming today, but he forgot to pack underwear for him to wear when he was done…"

I can't help but laugh at that. Hahaha… Oh man, won't this night out be awkward…

* * *

Oh hey, double whammy! I put up a new oneshot, but contrary to what my regular readers thought, it wasn't the new chapters to _Circles_! And for those looking for some lovely Sora/Riku, you surely got it here, but it wasn't _exactly_ yaoi like I said it would be! HA! April Fools, fool! See, SirJoshizzle always gets the last laugh. Watch out, we Filipinos/Chinese/Japanese are crafty.

Did you pick up on the title's double-pun? Like, it was a brief moment between Sora and Riku, and briefs are a type of underwear... I don't know. _I _thought it was pretty clever.

Zelda readers, I'll try to get chapter nine of _Circles_ up soon. Just sit tight until then.

If you're interested in lovely Axel/Roxas art, which I've been told is all the rage in this fandom, I drew this for you: **SirJoshizzle(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/KHII-Axel-x-Roxas-81499107**

So if you'd like to assist me in helping get into KH more, feel free suggesting me any good fics that have been lying around. It doesn't matter what pairing: could be straight/yaoi/yuri, whatever. I keep an open mind about pairings, even yaoi ones (and even lemons), which is a rarity among male authors. My policy is that as long as it's written well, it deserves a read, regardless its content.

Reviews are for fools, fool. And you know I fooled you all today.

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *


End file.
